


Regret

by Raven_emerald



Series: Chaos of the Gods [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Army, Ass Play, Ass-Kicking, Bad Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Butt Slapping, Chains, Claiming, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Crying, Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark, Dark Thor (Marvel), Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt, Evil, Evil Plans, Face Slapping, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Forced, Forced Kiss, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Incest, Large Cock, Laughter, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Muzzles, Nudity, Poor Loki (Marvel), Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Revenge, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Shock, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), Surprise Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Virginity, Vulnerable Loki, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Loki makes his brother stand naked and regrets everything."You made me stand naked in front of my girlfriend Loki, now I'll have you naked in front of the whole Asgard!" Thor grinned.He finds out that his brother is not as innocent and kind as he thinks.....
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Hogun/Loki, Loki & Sigyn (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Everyone, Loki/Other(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tyr (Marvel), Loki/Volstagg, Loki/Warriors Three (Marvel), Sif & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Chaos of the Gods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139693
Comments: 125
Kudos: 132





	1. The prank

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot in Thor 1st movie. It takes place where Loki is falling into the void.  
> When he is at the edge of the bifrost, he remembers one of the incidents happens before and then decides that dying in the void is better that dying everyday with his brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey! A normal day in Asgard again exept for everything does not go well..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all.. so this is a dark fic. Very dark. It will be informed when the tags are updated and you will be warned.  
> All of the characters exept Loki here are dark, so you have been warned.

It was a hot day in Asgard. Sun was blazing in the afternoon. The grass stood proud in the palace gardens facing towards the sun. And the moment Thor had waited for so long had finnally come. He was going to propose his love to his beloved one - the great warrior Sif. Oh how many days had he imagined of this..  
Her eyes shining in the sun, her sharp and brave features,her red lips...  
He was yanked by his thoughts by Sif

"Hey! Are you going to say something or just stare at me for hours?"

Well he had to admit she was always like that and convincing her to come to the palace gardens with him was a task.

"I um...yes...I'm gonna..u yeah.."

Never once in his life had he been this nervous.Ok.  
Take a deep breath.ya

"Sif I'd been admiring you for many years. Your black silky hair...your red lips...that brave features of a warrior.. you are a beauty and a warrior at once."

  
Here we go

  
"So Sif what I'm giving you now is pure.." he picked a rose from the garden which was as red as her lips, kneeled in front of her and held the rose at her face..  
" Sif I lo.."

Then something happened..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo ..guess what happened??;-). Feel free to comment.. and enjoy the fiction!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter which is a reason all the concequences happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is a short and tiny chapter... Hope ya all enjoy it..

Then something happened.

something felt like leaving his body. His clothes....his clothes were turned into dust.

And he was kneeling there. with no clothes. like an idiot with a rose in his hand held in front of Sif.

Gods how stupid must he looking..

"Well what you showed me is truly and utterly pure!!"

  
she laughed and went back to the palace.

His face was blushed by the insult.

And he stood there...

The prince of Asgard....

The heir to te throne....

The mighty Thor God of Thunder....

Naked in front of the whole Asgard as if for a show.

He was naked!

**HE WAS FUCKING NAKED!!!! ******

And he knew who did it....damn you brother..

***

Up in the palace he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it..thank you for such beautiful comments..love you all.. have a gorgeous day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reason why Loki brought up a prank on his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> I thought the previous chapter was too short and so thought of updating another one.

Up in the palace he smirked looking into some book. A very mischievous and naughty grin.  
When will his brother not fall for that?  
well he did not do it for no reason.  
Loki still remembered it.

***  
 _It was a peaceful and normal evening in Asgard. Well normal for everyone but Loki._

_He went to the dining hall with girlfriend Sigyn. The dining hall was as noisy and filled with joy as always. Almost a thousand men filled the place. Odin sat grumpy. Frigga beside him with a kind and caring expression. A small smile painted her face. Thor, beside her and the seat next to him was empty as expected._

_This was it. Loki's day. Gods he was so nervous with his girlfriend standing beside him._

_He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, happy to see he had caught Frigga's attention. He was always the most comfortable with his mother._

_"Mother! Meet my girlfriend Sigyn. She is my lover and we love each other. I swear to protect and take care of her."_

_As he started speaking, all eyes turned to him and he felt Sigyn squeezing his hand and blushing so beautifully. He loved her with whole heart. A true love. Sigyn was not used to be with so many people so Loki nodded and squeezed Sigyn's hand back, soothing her and calming her down. He looked at his mother to find her smiling kindly at him, with such concerned welcoming gesture. Frigga noticed Sigyn's shyness and chuckled softly, speaking in a gentle voice._

_Frigga started with a kind voice, "Oh that's so sweet Loki! Welcome Sigyn ! Ple..."_

_she was cut her words by Thor's laugh._

_Loki frowned. What was such a thing that Thor would laugh?_

_Thor turned to loki and burped, and then started blabbering with hiccups interrupting and laughing with random intervals._

_" You have girlfriends now huh brother? And you'll take care of her huh? Wow!" He laughed  
"When you yourself need to be taken care by someone then how can you take care of her?"_

_The whole hall burst into laughter._

_Loki was now wide eyed.  
_ _What had happened to his brother that he was insulting him in front of so many people??!?_

_"And brother-"_

_Oh can Thor not stop speaking one second in his entire life?_

_"And brother tell me can a woman take care of a woman?_

_What the fuck was his brother speaking about?!????!?!! Loki was completely furious, and knitted his brows. What the fuck?!!? Did thor not have any better work to do? Loki even tried beckoning Thor to come near him so that he could slap right at that face and was making gestures telling Thor to stop insulting him._

_"Loki you yourself are a woman. I mean look at you.... black locks as silky and soft as Sif's....pale and soft skin which would make any lady jealous....green emerald glittering eyes...your feminine curves...your sender waist..and not to mention of that round perky as...-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_  
__Loki's face was a s red as a tomato ,filled with embarassment. He felt tears pricking up at the edge of his eyes. Why did this always happen to him? His brother was drunk and he knew it. But why was not anyone stopping it. He felt like a strong sword was pierced right at his heart. He was embarrassed. The one thing he always avoided. From right from his childhood, he was insulted, maybe for his less muscular and more feminine body or about his weakness in fighting, or about his strange behaviour. He was always humiliated in front of many for being the odd one, for his pale skin, raven hair or his slenderness. He had tolerated all of them in his childhood and had started to ignore them as he grew up older. This is the first time he's again feeling humiliated after so many years. In front of so many people, infront of the whole Asgard. Infront of the council members, front of his family, freinds, the gaurds and..and in front of Sigyn. Sigyn would never accept him after this. She was insulted too. Afterall, who would love a man who was insulted by his own brother and yet did not raise a hand against? A coward. His eyes were furious and red filled with tears and he looked bewitched._

 _  
__"Just shut up will you!!!?!"_

 _  
__He did not look back as he stormed out if the hall dragging Sigyn, wiping his tears with his sleeves. His day was ruined. It was the only day and he will never get that day ever in his whole life. And it was ruined. By his own brother.. He ran out of the palace to sit in the gardens witb Sigyn and to try to forget the horrible incident._

_"Well Thor, I guess that was a bit too much."_

_Fandral said, who saw Loki's expression and movements, sitting near Thor._

_  
"Well that was true ofcourse..you too see Loki as a woman don't you Fandral?I've seen the way you look at Loki."_

_Thor said and bursted out laughing seeing faint pink blush on Fandral's cheeks._

_How can Thor do that to him? Loki had cried all night.  
_ He would take the revenge. He would.  
And that's how he ended up with this idea.  
***

His foolish brother had said that he would propose Sif that day. Loki had sent one of his drones to see the exact time and with a snap of his fingers..boom Thor's clothes were turned into dust.  
He was so proud.  
Well done Loki. And his drones. Thanks for his magic...  
That's when he saw it  
Success...  
Success  
Yay!

***

Thor only saw red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooa. Thor's angry. And things dies not go well when Thor's angry right? Stay tuned.  
> Soo comment how you felt!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning beautifull readers! So today's my birthday! yay! December 17th!  
> Comment how you felt about the chapter..  
> And I'll update another chapter only if you guys want it ;-))  
> It's by birthday 🎉 🎉🎇🎉🎇🎇

Thor saw only one thing. Red.

He went inside the palace in search of Loki and found him inside the library with his mother discussing somthing. That little brat...

He ripped off the door, walked inside the library, his face and eyes were as red as blood..

He went in to Loki and held by his collar and yanked him up and pinned him until Loki's chest was to the level of Thor's head.

"Do you not have any better work to do in whole of Asgard is it?"

  
Thor growled.

He slapped Loki as he spoke.  
That slap ringed in Loki's ears for some seconds until he came back and caught his breath.

"Do you!?!??" Thor groaned.

Loki opened his mouth to speak only to be slapped once again. Thor had raised his hand for another slap but cut by their mother.

"What in the nine's is going on here?" Frigga said angrily and completely shocked.

"Thor what did your brother do that much that you hit my darling that hard!!?"

DARLING!!!?!  
What did his mother think of Loki? A small kid? Norns..

"Apologize!"Frigga said.

Ha! That why Loki do not fight with your big brother...thought you were some what?... mighty boy who could do anything huh? No come on apologize to me you eel..Thor thought.

"Ha! Ooo did not go how you thought huh brother? Look what happened..now come on.. apologize" Thor grinned.

"Thor I said _you_ to apologize Loki!" Frigga said.

Wait ...what!!?!??!!!  
Thor looked dead.  
What the fuck did that mean?!?  
Loki was the one who made him stand naked in the garden and in what law does it say that **he** should apologize Loki??!!

"There's no way I'm gonna apologize that weasel head mother!" Thor said.

"Thor! Have sense what you're speaking! That's your brother you are speaking of! Now come on... Apologize.Now."

Why did it always have to be him? His head was spinning in anger.

  
"Arghhh fine. I apologize you Loki." Thor said frustrated and anger still prominent in his voice and face.

"Now Loki you."Frigga said.

"I apologize you brother for bringing up such a prank on you. I'm sorry."

  
Loki said while Thor was facing somewhere towards the windows.

"Now that's like my cute little sons."Frigga said happily

Thor stormed out of the library with anger and being embarrassed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh...so.. do you guys think that Thor's gonna do anything else? Comment!<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings! You all asked for a new chapter and I'm really happy to fulfil you wish cuz today's my birthday ;)  
> Comment if you've enjoyed it<3

Thor went out of the library.  
Has everyone gone completely insane??!?  
Sometimes he hated his mother.  
What did she think Loki was? A small school kid who is completely innocent?!?  
He wanted to show her that Loki was not innocent.

Loki had been there..  
Right in front of him...  
And how he wanted to punch that face, and those....those... innocent puppy eyes...he wanted to peel those off..  
He wanted to make his brother beg for mercy..  
But he could not do anything.

Because Frigga was there.

And he had another plan. Yes. Oh brother you should have not done that. He would make his brother regret what he did. Yes. Yes.  
Thor had a dangerously feverish grin on his face.

********

The sun was shining still as if none of the things happened.  
Thor lay on his bed..arms streched and staring at the ceiling..  
That's when he heard a soft knock.

"Enter" he commanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it??😏  
> Comment what's gonna come next :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter and comment what's about to come next 😜

"Enter" he commanded.

Loki entered with a mischievous smile on his face.

  
"Thor I apologize for that.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it but I never thought that you would consider such silly matters and be so angry" Loki said calmly.

SILLY!!!!??  
Making one stand naked is silly for Loki?  
He's going to kill his brother for saying that.  
But no.  
He had plans.  
Remember?  
And he had to be calm.

"Well well...look who it is..It is not always that a deer enters into the lion's den all by its own now is it?"

  
Thor's last words were dark that it sent chill to Loki's spine.

It always happened. Loki would anger his brother.  
And his brother would beat him. And he would take the beatings. Why? Because he did not have the damn strength to fight against his brother and win.  
But Loki always knew not to anger his brother.. he had never thought that his simple prank would end up in angering Thor so much.  
And when Thor was angry, the things did not go straight.  
And he had to get out of Thor's room. Now.

He reached to the door knob only to by turned around by Thor and pinned to the wall.  
Oh how helpless would he be looking...Loki thought.

Thor held his hands up and fastened them with ropes. He ripped off Loki's tunic into pieces and held Loki's chin in a tight grasp. Loki looked him up with wide eyes.

He dug his fingers untill Loki screamed. He took that as an inviting advantage to stuff some cloth into his mouth as a gag.  
And he put some sort of bracelet into Loki's hands.

Loki hated this. Hands being bound, body hanging in the air..how vulnerable would he be..  
The warm afternoon air brushing on Loki's chest and back..the thought of the beatings and pain itself made fat tears stuff up the corner of Loki's eyes.

Now why did these tears come up? Being held by Thor's mercy was not enough that these tears came up to make him even the more helpless?

"Well brother I haven't started anything..and you already are crying like a child?" Thor amused and chuckled.

"Hmm.. I don't like seeing you in tears and even you know this Loki. So let's come to the point. You insulted me in front of my girlfriend and so you are going to be punished for that. By me. You did a mistake and I'm gonna punish you. Well it's not my fault that you did a mistake so I should punish you. Shouldn't I?" Thor asked.

Loki looked into Thor's eyes. Frozen. Tears flowing down his cheeks freely as if Loki had given them a full permission to flow.

"Shouldn't I?!!?" Thor growled like a beast.

Loki shivered and nodded with his tears.

"Good boy... So here we go. You know what I'm gonna do. I'm going to whip you now. Yes."

Loki hated whipping and Thor knew this very well.  
Loki started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.  
Why is it always that he would be beaten? What was he? A whipping boy to Thor so that he can beat Loki whenever he wants?  
Would there be any timeline where Loki would be as strong as his brother in physical strength and beat Thor? Maybe just a dream. And dreams never come true. Not for Loki.  
He waited there sobbing and crying out to Thor in muffled sounds, waiting for the whippings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day beautifull readers! 😊 💐🌹  
> And if you like dark tony x loki, check out my new fanfiction- ' Seduction'..<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of my lovely reader!⛄⛄🎄⛄🎄⛄🎄🎄🎄🎇🔥🎉🎇🔥🎁❤️💕💕😃💐😉😙😳😆😆😆
> 
> Have a fabulous day!😆😍😘
> 
> **warning: whipping**

"Let me make this easy for you brother. Thirty lashes. No wait thirty five. Five extra for making this innocent face and eyes in from if mother. Yes. Just thirty five lashes." Thor said.

Just thirty five??!??!!? Did Thor even know how much would it pain to take one lash??! He wanted to scream and protest at his brother..  
But only a painful whimper escaped out his gagged mouth.

"Is this my fault Loki? Tell me? Do I do this because I hate you?" Thor asked calmly.

Loki slowly shook his head.

Thor took a thick whip in his hand which was almost as long as Loki himself.  
.gods.it.would.hurt....

"Great! Now take a deep breath brother!"  
"Brace yourself!"

Loki did as Thor said. He took a deep breath. And before he could release it, the first lash landed harsh and hard on his back and Loki's breath went shaking..

Whip...the next one."Ahmm!"

Loki shook his head vigorously as Thor raised his hand to land another lash which landed on Loki like a flash of thunder, a sting of pain raising as he screamed.  
Each whip tore his skin.

Whip..another one."Mmmgh!"

It hurts.. it hurts....it hurts soo much..

Each whip landed strong on his body and felt like Loki's life was spinning. Each whip tore his skin and blood started dribbling from his back.

Thor whip Loki's back, chest, stomach, torso, and his nipples too?

When the whip landed on Loki's nipples, he cried out in pain and moaned as it turned out hard and pink.

"Ahhh!" Thor admired.

He took it as a good sign and started whipping on Loki's highly sensitive nipples turning them into velvet red and erect.  
Thor planted strong lashes on Loki's nipples earning a moan and a shiver from Loki. Loki thought he would feel blood from his nipples.  
Loki tried to get away from his brother and twisted and turned against his cuffs, which only gave Thor a chance to whip him on his hands and biceps. When a lash landed on Loki's throat, he felt like he would die there. The lash hit a nerve on his throat and Loki felt pain whistle blowing from his ears as he let out a sharp cry.  
Something had happened to his neck. Maybe broken. His world was spinning, he just heard soft breaths and small whining noises.

Loki did not hear his own voice..he could not cry anymore..and then he went blank.  
He had writhed under his brother struggling, trying to escape from his harsh and strong lashes. Begged him to stop in muffled voices. And then the pain was unbearable and he had passed out.

By the time thirty five lashes were done, Loki had passed out. Thor had a smirk. A wicked grin tattooed on his face. Loki's chest and back was wonderfully painted with angry red lashes.  
Good. Thor thought.

xxx

When Loki opened his eyes, he found himself in Thor's bed.. his head pressed against his brother's chest. Thor's heat was radiating through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my Christmas gift 🎁🎁🎄🎁💓☺️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year honey cakes 💗💗🎉  
> Hopefully this 2021 year would be safe and great. Pray that this pandemic will cool down and the world will be as it were once.  
> Let this year be filled with happiness and joy and be a peaceful year with new and unique achivement.

By the one Loki completely came to senses, after steadying his spinning head and catching his breath, he could hear his brother blabbering something about being sorry and he did not do it in propose. Loki tried to open his mouth and breath in some air and found that Thor had taken off Loki's gag.

"I'm so sorry Loki I...I..I did not want to hurt you...I was in a-anger.and..I'm sorry-.I.."

Wait...is Thor sobbing?

"It's fine" Loki said fighting his breath.

"No it's not fine..I-I- hurt you and made you cry..I'm so so-so,I'm sorry brother.." Thor said, crying shamelessly.

Thor had hugged Loki close to his chest and was rubbing small circles in order to sooth him but when his fingers came contact with the lashes, Loki was hissing in pain, which only made Thor to cry more.

Maybe Thor is really sorry...

Loki took a deep breath before asking the question he always wanted to.

"Will you protect me brother?"Loki asked, with a voice which was nearly a whisper, but enough for Thor to hear.

Loki wanted to ask this question to Thor everytime Thor teased and betrayed Loki in front of Thor's freinds, and in front of Odin.  
When they were small and innocent kids, Thor had promised he would protect Loki. But as days rolled over, people changed. And so did Thor. And that is why Loki wanted to remind Thor of his promise again. And Thor's answer made Loki smile and breath a sigh of relief.

"Loki I'll protect you and take the most care if you and shower my love in you. I'm..really sorry."

Thor kissed Loki's raven silky hair and hushed him telling that he was there for Loki and no one could hurt him.

"Wait here little brother."

Thor went to one of the drawers and pulled out a healing gel.  
He came back pulling out a generous amount of the gel in his large hand and started massaging Loki's soft and flushed skin.

Loki hissed and cried at the chill of the gel when it touched his skin but eventually leaning toward the touch.

Thor rubbed all over the porcelain skin of his brother slowly while Loki stared at the ceiling.  
Thor rubbed Loki's chest back and massaged his stomach and nipples carefully making sure he was not harsh. He slowly and with all gentleness rubbed Loki's stomach, chest, back, torso, hands, shoulders, and his pale long neck.  
He slowly planted kisses on Loki's cheeks, rubbing Loki's skin with the cold yet comforting gel, all the while begging Loki to forgive him.

Maybe Thor was not as bad as Loki thought.

He loved Loki. He did many things in may be in anger and has done some stupid and even unforgivable things. But ultimately, he loved Loki. And no one can change that. Loki remembered his childhood days by Thor's now actions. Thor use to rub Loki's back and say the same things when they were kids too.

Loki still remember when they were small kids and the time when he did not yet master his magic skills, Thor's freinds would tease and beat Loki and Loki would come running to Thor, tears running down his eyes.Thor would hold him close and sooth Loki saying that he was there to protect Loki and that no one can do anything to him.

Thor was not the one who would tolerate Loki seeing him in tears. Thor once said Loki that it broke his heart to see Loki in tears. And when loki asked why was that so, Thor had said that Loki was his treasure. His loving and only treasure and that he don't want to or cannot lose or make his treasure feel bad. Never in his life would he risk his treasure, Thor had promised. And if anytime in any case, circumstances came as to he need to risk his treasure, Thor said that he would not hesitate to sacrifice his own life for his beautiful, sensitive and small, loving and very precious  
treasure- Loki.

He remembered the first time he was teased for learning magic as magic was considered as a women art in Asgard. Loki remember crying alone at a corner of the palace balcony when his brother returned from his campaign and Thor had been the first person after his mother to support Loki with his magic, when all the others only teased and insulted Loki.

Loki remembered those nights when he was scared of dark and use to go to his brother's chambers tippy toes. Thor use to cuddle with his and say him that he was there for Loki and no one could do anything to him. He said that the dark was just an illusion to scare. Thor use to encourage Loki to fight against the dark saying that Loki was strong and no one can face the mighty Loki. Thor use to make jokes for which Loki use to chuckle at his brother's words and after they were both exhausted or they were scolded by their parents to sleep, Thor use to hug Loki close to his heart and sleep with soft yet soothing small snores.  
And from that day, Loki would come to Thor's chambers everyday. He was scared or not. It was untill they grew up and their parents said them to sleep in different and their own chambers as according to their ages and stop acting like small kids that Thor and Loki become seperated and we're not as close a before.

But yet, they loved each other. True that they were not as close as they were as kids but times do change right?

But whatever may it be, Thor loved Loki. and that was it.  
Thor was one of a pure heart. A kind one.  
There were many stories Loki had heard about his brother that he was harsh and cruel. But Loki had not believed it and will not believe too.  
People only see the idiotic and reckless side of his brother and fail to see Thor's kind and pure heart. Thor was the purest person Loki had and ever will meet. And till Thor is there, no one can do anything to Loki. That is for sure. Why? Because Thor loved Loki. Loki closed his eyes with Thor's picture dancing at the back of his mind.

****

By the time Thor had finished applying the gel on Loki, he was already asleep. Sleeping beautifully at his own lovely thoughts peacefully on his bed.

With not a single clue of what is going to happen to him next.  
Oh poor Loki..he did not know anything about Thor. He knew absolutely nothing.  
Loki..oh poor Loki..  
Thor grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was not able to update for some days as I was not well and had been sick.  
> Well now that it is the new year, I thought of posting a chapter...
> 
> Happy 2021❤️❤️💗😊


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise 😜  
> A cute little update 😉💜

Loki knew nothing about Thor.

Thor had a dark side. And that no one in Asgard knew about it. Well except for his bed partners - who were mostly dead by his cruelty. Who begged Thor to go gentler.

There was a dark beast hidden inside him. And it craved for someone. Loki.  
Thor had desired his brother for so long.  
Not love. Desire.  
Oh that beautiful face..  
That gorgeous curves and dip of his body...  
His eyes..  
He wanted his brother..  
His beautiful brother.  
His sexy hot _delicious_ brother.  
Oh how he wanted to eat Loki up like a ripe fruit. Beautiful plump delicious tasy and juicy fruit.

Whenever Thor met Loki, his brother was so innocent that he never even had a clue about Thor or what was he going to do or any of Thor's desires. Thor had always been close to Loki.  
Thor still remember the first time Loki and he had their first kiss. It had been so good. And Loki was the one to ask for it. He had asked Thor to teach him how to kiss better because Loki had been teased about his bad skills in sexual activities. Thor had warned Loki about the harsh things one can do and forbid Loki in involving in any sexual relationship. Loki had accepted.  
But what Loki did not realise is that Thor did not forbid Loki as he cared about Loki's wellfare. Thor just wanted his brother to be a virgin and feared that Loki would find out Thor's desires. If that would happen, then Loki may use his magic to snap Thor out of his path. 

But sometimes it is fine if you share right? Yeah. Completely fine. This time, Thor is going to have fun not by taking Loki, but by seeing him being taken. 

Loki's magic was a big problem for Thor. Always came in the way of his plans. But not this time. This time, he had planned to bind Loki's magic before he move any further.

Thor usually could not tolerate anyone else taking his virgin brother. But it was wierd that now he wanted to _see_ Loki being taken.  
Thor wanted to see Loki's beautiful face filled with fear and shock when others would use him. Thor groaned at the thought of seeing his brother being unprotected.  
By seeing him utterly vulnerable, eagle spread, hands and ankles beautifully bound...  
He had a picture.  
And he would do anything to fullfill his picture.

Thor had a sickening smile on his face before he left his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day ☺️


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EnjoyXxx😆😆

He would do anything to make his picture come true. Anything. And he knew exactly what to do.

*****

It was evening when Loki woke up. In his brother's bed. Thor was not there. Loki hummed and sighed, thinking about the punishment. Loki could not believe that just in time from afternoon till evening so many things had happened.  
But whatever may it be, he loved his big brother.  
Why? Because Thor was kind and pure and he loved loki more than anything.  
And he was not a beast like other men. He did not lose himself and his mind.

Loki got up from the bed and rubbed his eyes, making his vision clear. He moved out of the bed with a little strength he had as he winced and stumbled as the whip still hurted. He moved to the cupboard, pulled out the door and wore a new tunic from his brother's cupboard as his own tunic was into pieces, then turned back to stiffened it and make his way to the palace halls.  
The pain of the lashes were not too much, but the marks were clearly seen if he took of his tunic.

Well what did Loki not know is that what alll he had thought about his brother was wrong.

Loki met thor at the passage.

______________________________________________________

Loki met his brother at the passage.

"Oh brother! Nice to see you! How are you?And I'm...sorry."Thor said in a guilty feeling, looking down at the ground.

Loki waved a hand in dismissal as he spoke up in soft and concerned voice.

"Oh no Thor the pain's all gone now. And who would have any pain when they have such a great brother?"Loki said with a sweet voice in which anyone would have kissed him right there

Thor smirked..oh poor Loki. Guess he did not notice Thor's smile under his face. Oh yeah!

"Loki! Would you mind being kind enough to come with me to a place? Sure you would like it" Thor said enthusiastically gesturing Loki to move further with him.

"Oh yes brother! Where?"

"Come with me."

Both Loki and Thor walked hearing the quite smooth noises and small huffs if the gaurds and footsteps echoing in the passage. Neither of them spoke on the way as they moved so that they won't make the things worse.  
They moved right to take a turn and headed forward in the small passage which followed.  
They landed in the main halls and started walking. Loki turned onto his left to take the way to the royal gardens but was stopped by Thor with a smile. That was when loki whipped his head and looked at Thor blankly.

"Loki come this side"

Loki narrowed his eyes and frowned as he looked at his brother in confused eyes.

"But Thor, that's where the cambers of the Warriors three head to. Do you want to take me to them?"

Thor nodded quickly, like a small child waiting for its Christmas gift.

Loki asked with his brows knitted togather.  
What buisness did Thor and he have with those idiots? And did those stupid monkeys not have any better business? Did they not move to their training now?

"Yes brother! We are meeting the warriors three!." Thor smiled.

  
Smiled until his cheeks looked like they would burst off which made Loki flinch and take a step back, winced at the horrible expression of Thor.

But wait. This was Thor. And if Thor was there, then who could do what? Thor would protect him.

With that confidence, Loki stepped forward to move with Thor to the chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what's gonna happen next😏😉😉


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello🤗🤗  
> I had some time, even though I am busy these days and wrote this chapter..  
> Enjoy 😊

They went to Fandral's chambers, to be greeted by Fandral.

"Happy evening my darling princes! So nice to have you in! Come in."

Fandral said with a broad smile, gesturing and moving out of the way, letting them in.

But Fandral was not the only one in the room...  
Volstagg and Hogun were there too? Why were they here?  
What was Thor up to?  
Great now more idiots making the things, whatever was there, even more stupid.

"Well you don't mind a little visitors do you my prince?",Fandral asked turning to Loki as Loki rolled his eyes.

"Ofcourse he won't. Anyhow we do not meet all togather at once nowadays....and not like our little prince has many friends."

Loki heard Volstagg say in an approving voice. Ah that foodie., Loki thought disgusted, wrinkling his nose.

Hogun sat silent and calculating as if was planning for something very big. As grim as always. Loki thought.

"Aye! It's fine you can visit us whenever you want.. I and by brother never mind it!" Bursted Thor enthusiastic.

Both Loki and Thor had a pleasent smile all the while.

"Come in, take a seat my princes,"

"Aye!"

Thor went and sat on the couch nearby in front of Hogun and Volstagg.

Loki went to sit beside Thor, only to be stopped by a tight grip on his delicate wrist. He spun around surprised to see Fandral holding him.

"Loki! Come sit here!"

Loki frowned and narrowed his eyes as Fandral gestured at a small place in between Hogun and Volstagg.

"No Fandral, I would be great for the invite, but I will sit beside Thor."  
Loki said with his voice as sharp as a knife.

He went to sit beside Thor, but Fandral manhandled him and turned him around forcing him to sit and squeezing him in between Hogun and Volstagg.

What the-

"Hey! What was that for?" Loki screamed.

"Loki sitting here was not a invitation nor a question.... It was an _order_ " Hogun said as calm as ever.

Loki was furious. How dare they! He'll kill each one of them by buring his draggers deep inside their skull for saying such words.

  
"I am the prince of Asgard and I do not want to sit in between you fools. And you are releasing me now. Right. Now."

Loki felt anger raising up. What did they think? They could do whatever they want?  
Oh cause they cannot do anything to Loki because Thor will protect him. Thor. His kind and pure hearted brother.

"We are not here to take orders my dear dark prince. Not today."

  
Fandral said, leaning forward to touch Loki's cheeks, loving the was his prince tried to flinch away from the touch.

"Release. Me . Now!"

"Sure sure why not? Not want to make anyone start a fight here can we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well who did expect that?😋
> 
> Let me tell you something about the next chapter as I have already written it. From the next chapter, porn is starting 😎 and a lot of Rape soon.  
> Yup I have written the next chapter, but I'll make you guys wait for it...😏😉😋😋😎


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day 🌹

"Sure sure why not? Not want to make anyone start a fight here can we?"

Volstagg boomed and placed one of his large palm on Loki's slim thighs, massaging the tention muscles in a clumsy way as Loki jumped by this new act.  
Hogun, on the other side bought his lips to Loki's neck and nibbling and inhaling the mint scent of Loki.  
They both held Loki by arm, successful in trapping him.

"What in the norns is going on here?!!" "Release me now before you face my brother's wrath!"

There was a sting of anger in Loki's eyes. His face had turned red and he was hissing like a snake whenever Hogun's hot breath traced his pale column of his throat, his teeth biting, making it pain.

He hissed and moaned as Hogun's hot toungue sucked his collor bone. They did not seem to care about his words. Not even a teeny tiny bit.

Wait!Why would he ask for anyone to release him if he can do it himself? He had his magic.

He tried to used his magic. Streched his bound hands in the air twirling his finger. Then he frowned.

Something was wrong. His magic was not responding him. There was no green sparks coming out of his hands as he muttered the spell.  
He felt like his magic was draining out if his body. Like it was denying him. Like Loki had expelled it from his body.

But why? What did the warriors three give him? Tea? Any other drink? No. The could not have poisoned his magic by any food. He has not eaten anything by the warriors yet.  
What was this? Was there any instrument near or in the room affecting his magic?  
His lips twitched in confusion. What was happening? He had used his magic to make his brother naked just in the afternoon and by evening, he was not able to use his magic?

He glanced everywhere, his eyes wandering all over the room and moved his eyes to his own body to see it.  
Found it...  
There was a magic restrain bracelet on his hand.  
When did he put it? Loki was in wide blown eyes trying hard to remember.  
Well he does not remember anytime in the day wearing these hateful bracelets.

"Surprised prince?Trying to remember when you had worn those lucky things my dove?" They mocked.

"Or maybe I should say someone put it on you? You cannot use your magic, nor can Heimdall see what we do to you"

Can't they stop calling him price?  
When did he wear them? When did he?  
He tried so hard to think.  
The realisation hit him hard as a ball of tension crumbled up his stomach. Thor had put it.  
Thor had put the restrain when he was punishing and whipping Loki.  
He had out it right after placing the muzzle on his mouth before whipping.  
Had he not removed it? How can he forget it?  
How can Thor fucking forget to remove the restrain?

Great! He cannot use his magic now.

Heimdall can not see too .great!

Hogun bit his throat making him yelp in surprise..  
He feared. He was scared. Beneath all the mischievous mask, he was vulnerable. Beneath the pride prince who trick people with his pranks and smirk. And only Thor knew this.  
He felt fear in his gut.

Oh but no!  
He had Thor.  
Thor would protect him!  
Right... where was Thor?

He turned his head uncomfortably and saw Thor laying on the couch..he looked like he was asleep..  
Or probably dead...

Maybe he was asleep. He yelled out to his brother with all hope he had.

"Thor! Brother!" He called out his eyes glass and watery.

"Oh look look!.... who has our little snake remembered of now? You need your brother kitty? Huh? I'll give you him."

How dare they speak like that to him?  
He looked at Thor in surprise. His eyes widened, his brows tangled knitted.  
His brother did not move.  
Did he not move to protect Loki?

Fandral noticed Loki's struggle and leaned against him. Until Loki could feel Fandral's breath brush his nose. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He had not ever kissed a man. Come on! He was not a gay.

"Looking for someone Loki? Well he is not working today darling..Let me help you.. I'll help you..I'll protect you.Be mine."

Fandral said leaning towards him, his words dipped in honey.

"Never!" He spat.

"Well I should have expect that..always a poisonous toungue aren't ya?"

Fandral bent down to brush Loki's lips, looking at the breathtaking sight of it. Those red lips. Those plump lips..taster that any finest wine of Asgard. He lean it capture those lips. Loki moved his head back to escape the kiss but Volstagg had his hand behind his neck. A possesive grip and was piching him further into Fandral's mouth. Uh that dirty mouth!

Fandral moved his lips, rolling his toung inside Loki's mouth.  
He pressed his toungue inside the hot welcoming mouth, groaning at the feeling of Loki's toungue.  
Loki froze in his place. He did not move his toungue further. Fandral was invading his mouth. And he let it? No. He was a prince.  
The red anger glint in his eyes returned. He bit Fandral's lips as hard as he can making Fandral repulse back and slap him hard in his cheek.  
God why did he get slapped so many times today?

"You filthy little bitch!!"

What? How dare he calm a prince such dirty words? He wanted to kick him in his stomach and hit his face untill it bleed.  
But he cannot. Because he did not have his magic.

Volstagg tightened his grip on Loki's neck, making him whimper in pain.  
Hogun suddenly bite and scratched him harsh on his shoulder making him scream.

Where in the nine's was his brother?  
Did he not see Loki?  
Did he not hear him scream?  
Or was he so pure and kind to not understand what was comming next and sat in the couch like an idiot seeing the scene as if it were a movie?

That's when Thor stood up as if he had heard Loki's heart words. A river of happiness flooded over Loki chest as he saw Thor moving towards him  
He came over to Fandral and stood in front of Loki.

Ah finally. Now Thor is going to break bones of them. Of people who saw his Loki in another way. Yes. Thank you brother.  
But somehow his stomach rolled in fear when Thor came up to him. And his next words made him feel almost dead, all the happines and hope drained from every of his vein.

"Strip"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm😎😎


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful 🏵️
> 
> I've been busy with a hell lot of stories these days, and guess what! I had posted THREE fanfictions yesterday. In one day.😆😆
> 
> Today I plan to post four stories, o check them out😜😊😆

"Strip"

He felt his mouth go dry hearing Thor's one word command. He looked with wide eyes.

He again looked into Thor's eyes to make sure is that was said to him or any of his friends.

It was said to him.

He looked in absolute horror at his brother's words. His mouth went dry after he realised what was happening.

Was this his brother? His Thor?..

Did **Thor** say these words?

To him?

What in the Helhiem had happened to Thor?

Was he bewitched?

Cursed?

Drunk?

What had happened!!??

He did not see his brother in Thor's eyes.He saw a beast of a man.

That beast Loki always feared of.

His tears started flowing.

No. He had to stop crying. Not in front of these warriors. They'll think him weak.

But it was true.

He was weak.

The thought hit him like an ice thorn and make him sob.

No. Thor would protect him. Maybe he was just joking on Loki. Right?

Another sob escaped his eyes.

His kind brother. His lovely charming brother. His pure hearted brother. His protective brother. Where was he?

He was confused. He had so many unanswered questions. Who did what? What happened and by whom? Why and how? But poor Loki. Oh but there was no one to answer.

"Strip Loki"

Thor ordered.

Loki was frozen at his place.

"Thor..." He started with his voice soft and filled with so many emotions.

"You do it or I'll do?"

Thor said.

Loki looked at his brother with tear filled and in wide eyes.

He let a nervous laugh.

"You wouldn't..."

Loki replied taking an uncomfortably tight breath.

Inside his head...another voice of his and he laughed bitterly. Thor would never do such thing. This was all an illusion to scare him. That it. Of course Thor would never do such a thing! He would neve...

His laugh was choked and he saw in wide confused green eyes when Thor came to him and suddenly kissed him.

They had kissed before many a times.

But this one was not the same. This kiss was fully filled with darkness.

Thor entered his mouth harshly with his toungue in one movement.

He had no care.. and the kiss was wild.

Thor bit Loki's lips hard enough to make him scream but muffled by the kiss..

He felt Thor's toungue dancing with his own and Thor's hands wander his body.

Wait what?.. Thor would...he would never touch him like that!

Something had gone wrong with his brother.

He whimpered as Thor tore off his tunic and twisted his nipples harshly. Causing him to cry out in pain..and horror.

He tried to look into his brother's eyes.

But he did not see his brother.

Not **his** brother.

Thor's pupil was almost double the normal size, he was panting like a beast, wide eyed, mouth open and a wicked grin on his face.

Loki flinched and tried to move away from his brother only giving him a chance to capture those delicate ankles and pull and pin him with no care to the floor. Loki let a shuddering breath.

Whatever curse his brother was in, he needed to pull him out of it.

"T-Thor..-y-you..." Loki's voice was hoarse and strangled with eyes wet.

Thor grouped him up and then throw him on the bed. 

Loki bet his back would have been damaged.

Then he turned to Fandral and said:

"The meal is ready!"

Thor said it with a wide grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day😊

Wha-what did he mean _meal?_ Was Loki a meal??! For someone?? And his brother let him be?!

No this could not be happening. He had to stop it. He did not have magic but he had trained with the warriors. Weak he maybe but not without pride. Afterall, he was a prince.

As he saw the warriors comming close to the bed, he picked out a knife from the nightstand and held it in front of them.

He can do this.

Remember. Thor is innocent. He did not do it on purpose. And stop crying. Or could Thor be doing this on purpose? Then why did he say such words? This Thor..

Thor.. no this is impossible.

Thor cannot do this to him. They had fought together. Many times they were hurt. Thor punished him beating. And Loki also sometimes punished Thor with his magic. But never once in his life had he thought that Thor would do something sexual. He had never seen his brother in such a way and neither did Thor. Or atleast he thought so. Thor would never push loki into anything sexual. Never. Thor had always been the one who had stopped loki from bedding anyone and that partially which was a reason why he was still a virgin. His brother did not leave Loki to involve in any sexual pleasure. He always said that Loki was still young. Then how...why now? No...it cannot be.

The warriors wasted no time in gripping his wrist and throwing the knife on the floor and pinning his struggling body to the bed.

Clothes were ripped into pieces from his body.

He struggled wildly, splitting at his what now had become tormentors.

Their hands came up to his silky and neat hair and twisted a handful making him wail. The crush his head to the bed post making him stop his struggles.

"Release me!" 

He split blood. His assaulters ignored all of his living and yelling and pinned him down on the bed. Loki felt a thick sheet of terror rise in his stomach as Fandral came up and spread his legs.

"No..pl-please.... don't".

He struggled. He will struggle until his last breath. He struggled kicking them and squirming away from them, but hit his head to the bed post, and whimpered.

"Lay still!"

He refused to do so and started kicking, biting and splitting curse words at them.

Hogun who was on the left side of the bed lost his patience and slapped him with great force making the god go blind and unconscious for two seconds.

By the time Loki came to his concious, the bed dipped with a heavy weight and Fandral entered the bed and he sobbed.

"Fandral please....please... I- I.. won't say it to anyone...you'll not be caught by anyone..please..please don't do this..I'm not go..-"

"Oh..look at the little squirming rabbit trapped in the snare! The proud lie smith the man known to bring up pranks and take his enjoyment! Begging?"

They laughed. They all always laughed.

Loki's face was wet by tears.

Fandral spread his legs even more and sat in between. Loki wailed and whimpered.. no..

"Please...go away.." his voice was hoarse.

"Pathetic"

This was happening.

This was really happening and not even a single being realize to help him.

He was going to be raped...

They're gonna rape him...

Norns have mercy...

Fandral started to unbuckle his pants.

Will Thor not even help him now? Will he be seeing that horrendous scene of his little brother being raped?

Fandral slid his underwear away, his cock bounced in anger...red and impossibility swollen. Loki gulped seeing it with horror eyes.

"Look what you made me." Fandral said "Like what you're looking? This is what you did to me. Seduce me in the public..make me crave for you even more." "Loki, I've always wanted you..but you were Thor's brother. The forbidden fruit. Delicious and ripen fruit."

"Well you're gonna just start your silly poetry or give us to have our sweet pudding?"

Volstagg interrupted and huffed chuckling.

What was he? A food item? Maybe... because tonight Loki was sure they are going to use him like a meat meal.

"Are you sure Hogun and you have that much patience that you're going to wait?"

Fandral asked Volstagg smirking.

Then Fandral turned towards Loki. Oh Loki was... beautiful.

Laying in his bed..begging...tears filled eyes..spread out, hairs spread messily on the pillow..

He was like a painting.

He was going to drive Fandral crazy just by watching with those thick long black lashes. Fandral stopped thinking and looked st the beauty as he heard a small soft angelic shaking voice.

"Fandral.. I-I" Loki gulped.

"I love you Fandral...you-you love me too right?"

Loki hated this. All of this. But he had to. Or else that would go hard on him.

Fandral went blank and frozen for a second. What? Loki said he..he loved him?

His cock numbed and bobbed in anticipation against Loki's ass. He did love Loki from a long time. Since they were kids. He has loved Loki but Loki had always ignored him. But now,.. today, may not by full heart.. but yet, his love had said teh words he had waited for all of his life. Oh but no. Not today.

"Oh Loki, I love you...but today. We cannot make love. You are our victim..we decide to take you harshly." A firm answer by Fandral.

"Please use.. please atleast use the oi-oil...please"

"No"

What?!

Loki was doomed and dead.

Fandral was going to take him dry and it would pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is😳😈😳😈😳😈😳😈


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Rape/non con**

Fandral lay Loki on his back and put Loki's slim lean long legs on his shoulder with a hard movement.

He slapped Loki's ass making him yelp and brutally open his ass cheeks to take a glance at that heavenly tight hole.

He prepared himself in front of Loki's tight pucker..

He was a virgin...

It would be so good to break him...

Loki's asshole was as small as a pinhole.

oh how many days he dreamer of it.

It had been a habit for him to clean his sheets.

What would be inside it? Oh how hot would it be inside? How would be the feeling?

The thought made him dizzy from arousal and before he could think, he had thirsted brutally inside Loki in one push.

Loki screamed in pain.

He begged Fandral to stop every thrust.

He screamed until his voice was stuck in his throat.

Each thrust, Loki went back and hit the bedpost.

His insides were in fire. They were burning. He was being split into two on this enormous cock.

And for one thing Loki knew for sure was that his insides were torn on that thick cock.

It pains..

Fandral groaned at the foreign heat..oh he was dizzy..

His world was spinning... heaven..

Why does he want anything else when he has heaven in his bed?

A small way to heaven.

He wanted to stay like this till he dies.

He was growling like an animal against Loki's tightness and heat.

Loki looked at his emotionless brother.

His king and pure brother.

It made him smile even in the pain..

Volstagg moved ti the bedpost. He petted Loki's raven smooth hair, take a fistful of his hair and twisted it making him scream with a high pitched broken voice.

"Come on....show us what a cock sucking slut you are"

Loki pressed his lips firm against each other and tried hard to breath only by his nose.

"Looks like you like being manhandled"

Volstagg brought his hand to Loki's long and pale neck and squeezed it as a warning.

Loki did not open his mouth.

Volstagg tightened his grip on Loki's neck making him squirm and make him move on Fandral's cock.

Volstagg tightened his grip even more. Loki's eyes were swollen by crying, his throat dry just like his ass.

Loki felt his windpipe being crushed against his tormentor's grip.

Fandral pinched his cock and held it tightly making it pain. He cried and sobbed.

He wanted air..he wanted to be left alone.

He could not.

He wanted his mother...

He gasped and screamed opening his mouth for the precious air.

Volstagg took that as an advantage to stuff his big rock and swollen cock inside Loki's mouth.

He can't...

The head of the cock itself was not entering Loki's mouth.

How was he going to take it all?

Loki opened his mouth impossibility wide and started sucking off Volstagg in and uncomfortable manner.

Fandral had built up a brutal pace had everytime he would thirst hard in Loki, he would make Loki move further on Volstagg and every time Volstagg moved his hips, Loki would fall back on Fandral's cock.

"Look at what a slut you are!"

"Fucking slutty whore all hot and tightly packed up!" Hogun's voice cut through.

Both men caught their pace and speed up.

Where was Hogun? 

Let him also come and ruin Loki. Adding a single person would not be any different for his pain.

As if Hogun heard Loki's words, he stood at the back of Fandral.

"Ah! Hogun my friend! Come on! Share our beautifull slutty whore! Have him like a bitch that he is"

Each word hit Loki more intense than that of a running horse as he sobbed helplessly.

"Well pet, you won't mind another cock in you now do you slut?"

Hogun said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time's not going good for Loki 😈


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Rape/non-con**

Loki whimpered in pain. Wait did it even sound like a whimper? Just a broken breath.

Hogun aimed his long red cock to Loki's ass. He he'd one hand on Loki's ass, kneading and squeezing small pinched makeing Loki jump out if his nerves.

He spread Loki's legs and asscheeks so wide and slowly but carelessly rolled his hips and dipped his cock inside Loki's heat.

It was paining...

Loki screamed, his mouth stuffed on Volstagg's cock that he could feel the thick hairs on the base.

He screamed, whimpered, moaned, tried with all his strength to close his legs but both Fandral and Hogun opened his leg for a show. Loki felt something tickle down his legs which was undoubtedly his blood..

Well that was the only lubricant he will get today.

He struggled with one cock in his mouth and two cocks in his ass..

All of them picked up a punishing pace. Fandral held Loki's slender waist in a bruising pace and pushed in when Hogun took his cock completely out only to push it in and when Hogun pushed in, Fandral took it out and Volstagg did not even spare one second to give poor Loki to breath the most precious air. They were speaking something about him but he could not hear anything. His mouth, eyes , ears and his whole face was covered with Volstagg's cock.

All the while Thor was seeing the scene, with his thick cock in his hand and jerking off himself seeing his brother being raped by his freinds.

Loki's face was red with the denial of oxygen.

His legs were trembling. He could feel the swelling nerve of volstagg's cock.

There was a sick feeling in his guts.

Fandral gripped Loki's long cock and stroked it untill hardness making Loki come.

Loki saw pure white.

Fandral and Hogun could not resist the pleasure when Loki clenched his tight hole around their cocks.

First Fandral came and then Hogun, painting Loki's ass with their seed.

Then Volstagg came. He held his hand closed on Loki's mouth until he swallowed his come and then released.

Loki layed there.

Tired, whimpering with pain..

Mouth and face painted with come..

Ass sore and raw..

Blood and semen leaking out of it freely.

He smiled.

It was over.

Finally.

And yet he believed that his brother was innocent and kind. Yes. He did not do it on purpose. 

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this one lengthy, but turned out not to be.😅  
> Hope you likes the chapter 😜


	17. Chapter 17

Loki smiled.

He lay there, on Fandral's bed.

He could not move..

Nor did anyone.

Fandral and Hogun had collapsed on top of him while Volstagg was sitting on the bed, lazily running his fingers through his now knotted cum filled hair.

Loki was lying lifeless with his swollen eyes all puffy and wet with tears and face filled with cum and some running down his chin. his naked body was covered with sharp marks all over. The warriors were laying on top of him releasing all of their wight on him which made him whimper softly. They were breathing with heavy and ragged breaths, sweating and their toungue all over Loki making loki feel disgusting. 

Loki ignored all the sounds and sensation on his body and just closed his eyes and smiled. It was over. The warriors had taken him like his brother had wanted and now they are going o release him. He can go to his room and hug his knees curling ip in his bed and calming himself while he would be all lone. No warriors. No Thor. and no rape. No fear.

Thor looked with cold and hungry eyes. His enormous cock out..well now soften...

What a dizzy sex what that? Loki was indeed a sex toy. Really Thor wonder if he would have the same pleasure when he himself take Loki. Or maybe more? 

His eyes were double the size with only a ring of dark blue shade visible exept for all the black and greedy eyes. That was a show. A really great show. They should do that more often. It felt like a dream seeing Loki submitting and being in complete shock and surprise. His brother had a unique beauty. And that beauty stood out only when Loki was held at the bottom. Feared innocent virgin rose he was indeed.

He almost jumped from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

Thor quickly tugged his cock in and buckled his pants.

None of the warriors nor Loki was in the state to open the door so Thor went and opened the door. Just enough so that his head could peep out and not let anyone see the hot sex image inside the room.

He saw a gaurd standing.

"What is it?" Thor demanded his brows in question and irritation.

"Your majesty, the commander of the army, God of war has come to visit you. He heard you went to visit the warriors and hence made his way here."

God of war, Tyr? 

Now why did he come?

Was it about the negotiations?

No wait.

Maybe sharing his brother with another person would not be that bad. Can it?

Anyhow Tyr had a dangerously possessive greed for Loki.

Ofcourse he had.

Everyone had craved for Loki.

His eyes grew even more wide.

"Send him!"

Thor snarled making the gaurd confuse and move, disappearing into the dark halls

Then he entered in. Tyr. The God is War. The commander of the Asgardian army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* will anything happen to Loki again?


	18. Chapter 18

The God of War had always been known for bedding men and women. But they said that he was very harsh. Well most of them were dead, but the ones who were lucky enough to be alive never once in their life wished to ever see him. He was very strong and cruel. Like a raging beast just like he looks like.

Tyr raised his eyebrows in surprise with a mischievous grin on his face and said his words with a dark voice, collecting everyone's attention in the room.

"Well well...looks like there's been going too many things going on here?"

He chuckled.

"Hmm indeed a sweet scent of sex. Wait..Is that our little young snake prince at the bottom?"

He asked amused, rising his brows in admire.

Thor nodded.

"Well looks like you had a very nice play here to see my prince..-" he said looking at Thor. "A uniquely beautiful mage writhing under three strong warriors is not a very frequent scene that everyone gets." 

"Indeed rare". Thor accepted as he nodded to teh statement with his face calculating something.

Tyr went near the bed to place one of his hand on Hogun's back..who had now raised from Loki and was kissing his chest, biting the tender nipples and licking all across the belly.

"Well...you wouldn't mind going on another round now would you? My warriors?" 

Tyr's words were dark and deep.

Loki did not mind any of Tyr's words till then when the words hut him stronger than a truck attack.

What?

A round two?

Was someone else on the bottom or he again?

Of course you you fool!

No....

No..this cannot...this cannot be true...

Tyr was known for his harshness...

Loki would die.

Loki wanted to refuse Tyr but nothing escaped his mouth but a small shaking moan.

"Wanting attention my darling?"

Tyr said.

"You know my brother always craves for attention."

"Ohh..why not..why not? Such a sexy creature..he has every right to ask for attention.."

Tyr continued..

"Well in that case.. you know my baby..I have a whole army with me for your attention...They're gonna give you soo much attention..even if you deny it."

Loki felt a new sob escape his eyes.. landing on his messy face..

Did he not even have the freedom to moan in pain?

He let his tears flow free...

It was going to happen and he cannot do anything but take it.

Wanted or not.

So let it be.

"Us there any delay on the second round?"

Fandral asked enthusiastically making Tyr laugh.

"Someone's eager.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel for Loki?


	19. Chapter 19

"Someone's eager"

"Oh yes.. we don't get such a treat daily, do we? Thanks for Thor."

"Well, you should have invited me to the dinner, my prince."

Tyr said sadly to Thor.

"I indeed would if I had not known that you would come today from your war..." Thor replied.

"Hmm" 

Tyr said thoughtfully before climbing the bed beside Hogun.

Fandral let Tyr move behind Loki.

Oh, what a picture! Is aroused broodmare ready for anyone to use.......who would be so lucky?

"You wouldn't mind me taking him from the back?"

Tyr asked.

"Oh no..I and Volstagg will take him from the front.."

Fandral said moving towards the head of the bed.

"I'll just take a moment and enjoy the show."

Hogun excused himself and sat beside Thor on the couch.

Once Tyr was naked with all the others, he spun Loki around and made lay him on his stomach on the bed.

Tyr looked at the younger prince. 

Oh, that pale back....

That raven hair all messy and fallen on his shoulders..

And his once unmarked skin now painted with bruises, teeth marks, scratches, come and saliva.

Tyr felt his cock grow and jump in excitement.

Ah! He wanted to have his pleasure....naughty little..

His cock was red and looked like it would burst anytime..

He wanted to make the younger price scream..make him beg..cry for mercy..take him dry.

Oh, but there were already many fluids as his lubricant. Maybe next time.

"Get ready my sweetheart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: rape/non con**

"Get ready sweetheart"

Loki felt Tyr place his hand on his ass, grouping them.  
He kneaded the flesh and spread his slapped his ass making him jump in surprise.  
He tried to get away but Tyr's grip in his waist was tight.  
And then Tyr slapped again.  
And again..  
Loki was sobbing and whispering Tyr to please stop it but his voice was so pathetic that no one heard him.  
Tyr gave on last slap on Loki's ass and admired his work. Loki's ass was crimson red.  
Just like Tyr's cock.  
He cannot hold his cock any longer.  
With one brutal thrust, he pushed his cock inside Loki.

Loki screamed with whatever voice was still left with him. His hole tried to expel out the new intrusion..but was forcefully stuffed inside.  
He was so big...  
Loki felt it...  
He did not even know that it is possible for an Asgardians to live with such a big cock.

His inside felt like they would explode.

He screamed as Tyr once more thrusted into him.  
Fandral took that chance to stuff his softening cock into Loki's mouth. And then Volstagg.

His jaws ached...his ass raw.. everything ached..  
He felt like his mouth and his asshole would tear by cocks. so many cocks..

Hus limbs were trembling and he had no energy..to do anything..  
And he was these men's prey.

  
One who he called friends.

  
One who he respected as commander.

  
One who he lived and called brother.

"Agrhh Loki , you are so fucking damn hot. Where do you keep al those huh? All cold outside and dizzy hit inside huh?"

  
"You make me go crazy."  
"Always made me"

  
Tyr muttered some things as he picked up his pace.  
Fandral and Volstagg had a pace too.  
When Fandral went in Volstagg would pull out and when he pushed in Fandral would pull. Ultimately not letting Loki have even a single breath.

On the other hand, Hogun and Thor sat on the couch stroking their cocks into hardness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.🤗🤗 **  
> **  
> Please note the warnings and check the tags. And Kudos 💙 with some comments 😊


End file.
